Snow Covered Sorrow
by Moony Fox
Summary: A Wolf's Rain oneshot. As the name implies it's pretty sad. It mainly follows Ayame, a 'traitor' to her pack and forever alone. Or so it seems... Once again, it's quite sad, one of my prereaders actually started to cry. Oneshot, Enjoy.


**(A/N: Kitsune here,Okay, I was in an unhappy mood when I wrote this. It's very touching and sad. One-shot. enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. I only own the 'plot', Haku, Ayame, Rei, Yuya, and the tan she-wolf.**

**Rating: T**

**Snow Covered Sorrow**

'_All I've ever done isbetray those I care for... Branded as a traitor by my scars, no one would dare befriend my for fear of being betrayed... What a cruel world...' _Ayame thought to herself as she padded through the snow, her black fur contrasting against the white. "A lone wolf. Forever alone, forever untrusted..." She mumbled as she glanced at the scar on her left flank. She grimmaced, the scar had been given to her by her older brother. She hadn't ment for him to die. He just, well, he just did. She also had a scar above her right eye that stretched up between her ears. It branded her as a traitor. 'I guess... the only thing to do is to search for paradise.' she thought to herself. Hr thoughts had often been wondering to paradise. She was now curious about it and wanted to find it. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'I can find forgiveness.' She looked around catching an unusual scent in the air.

"Who's there!" She demanded with a growl.

"M-my name is Haku." a timid male voice said from behind her. She turned around to come face-to-face, well, at least muzzle-to-muzzle, to a young white wolf. His eyes were a contrast to hers. Hos being gold, while her's being silver. Any who saw them would think them total opposites. Ayame with her black fur and silver eyes, and then the smaller Haku, with white fur and gold eyes.

"What do you want?" Ayame demanded of him.

"Company." he said as his eyes trace her scars.

"To where? And why ask me? You see the scar, you know what I am. A lone wolf, a traitor."

"To paradise." He told her. "Adn you because you're the only other wolf I've seen in a long time. Also, I know what you are, but that dosen't matter. I believe that if you were to go to paradise, you would be forgiven. Paradise is a place that is supposedly sacred, so any sins you carry should be forgiven if you go." He said as a look of knowledge flashed into his eyes.

"Forgiveness?" Her eyes narrowed at the younger one. "What makes you think I want to be forgiven?"

"I just do. I have an odd feeling about you. You're no traitor are you?" He asked almost accusingly.

Ayame growled and bared her teeth at the boy. "Shut the hell up! What do you know about my life? I am a traitor! I betrayed my pack! It is a burden I carry and a sin I can never forget." she yelled at the youth. If it was possibe for a wolf to cry, she would be.

"I'm sorry..." Haku said noticing he had gone to far and had hit a sore spot. He fell silent not wanting to feel the wrath of her fangs.

"Forget it..." Ayame said calmly. "I appologize for snapping at you."

"I forgive you, but it's my fault really." Hea said with a wolf's equivalenca of a smile. "Well, I'll give you time to think about my earlier proposal Meet me at moon rise under the tree next to the lake. Give me your answere then, okay? Well, until sun down." Haku said as he turned around and left the older wolf standing alone.

"See ya," she mumbled. She sighed and began walking again. 'Why? Why do you remind me of _him_?' she asked herself thinking of Haku. 'Why do you remind me... of my younger brother...?"

**Flashbacks start**

"Ayame! Sister! Wait for me!" a small white wolf pup yelled as he ran up to a younger Ayame. "Ayame, where's big brother?" The pup asked, his white fur a contrast to hers.

"He's hunting with mother and father. They'll be back soon." She told him. "Come on little brother, I'll play with you until they get back...

---------------

An older version of the pup ran up to Ayame, a dead rabbit in his mouth. He dropped the rabbit at her paws. "I did it Aya! I made my first kill!" the white fur around his mouth was dyed red with blood. His tail wagged furiously as he presented his kill to her.

"Congradulations!" she exclaimed nuzzling him.

---------------

"Rei!" The pup, now almost a year lod, yelled whining over the corpse of a gray wolf.

"What have you done Ayame?" A tan she-wolf roared at her. Ayame had a long gash along her left flank.

"I-I didn't, I mean, but I-" She was cut off as the older tan jumped at her and bit her on the head leaving a long gash from her right eye to between her ears.

"Mother, stop!" Ayame pleaded pulling away from the she-wolf. "Mother, please stop it!"

"No, you killed your brother!" You killed my son! You betrayed him, and in doing so, you betrayed your whole family!" She yelled at Ayame lunging again but missing.

"No! I didn't kill him! I swear it-"

"LIAR!" Her mother yelled.

"Aya..." the young white male's voice was soft.

"Get away before she kills you too!" their mother yelled at her young son.

"But mother, she didn't kill-"

"Go now!" She yelled as she lunged at Ayame.

"No, mother, I won't fight you!" Ayame said as she dodged the wall of teeth flying at her. "farewell." and with that she turned around and fled into the trees, away from her mother. As she ran, she heard a mournful howl rise into the air...

**Flashbacks End**

"Why does that boy remind me of my little brother?" Ayame sighed as she remembered her little brother. He had known the truth, he cought the scent from Rei, too bad her mother hadn't... "I'm going," She said as she looked to the sky. She noticed that the sun was setting and started to head toward the meeting place. "I'm going to paradise. I'm going to be forgiven for betraying my brother's trust and being the cause of his death. I couldn't keep my promis to stay away from Yuya, and for it, Rei died. All because I wouldn't be Yuya's mate... my sin is one that can never be forgotten..."

**Flashback Start**

"Get away from my sister!" Rei yelled snarling at a rust colored wolf.

"She's going to be my mate!" Yuya yelled as he snarled back. "She'll be mine!"

"No I won't!" Ayame groled at him. "Rei, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see him again, it just happened." she said appologetically.

"It's fine, we'll talk later." Rei replied.

"You don't have a choice!" I'll take you be force if I must!." Yuya yelled as he lunged at Ayame. Rei jumped just in time to intercept the attack and ram into the rust colored wolf throwing him off balance and making him miss the she-wolf. Yuya and Rei fought for a while snarling and biting at every place possible until Ayame couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop!" she yelled as she jumped between then just in time to recieve an attack from Rei that was meant for Yuya. The yelped as the attack left a large gash on her left flank.

"Aya! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Rei was cut off as Yuya continued tha attack and tackled him down.

"Rei!" She yelled as he was but on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about jumping in. Yuya, leave him alone, your fight is with me not-"

"Gyah!" Ayame was cut off as Yuya's teeth found Rei's throght. "Aya..." was all he managed to say before the life was torn from his body by a rough shake of Yuya's head.

"NO!" She yelled as her brother's limp body was tossed aside onto the grass.

"Heh heh heh... Now you're all mine..." Yuya said as he approached her, a maniacal look in his gray eyes.Before he could take another step, a howl cut through the air as the sound of pars running through grass fast reached their ears. "Dammit!" Yuya swore as he glared once more at Ayame. Snarling at the interuption, he turned and fled through the trees just as a tan she-wolf and her young white colored son burst through the trees.

"Rei!" The pup yelled as he ran to his brother's limp form...

**Flashback End**

Meanwhile, Haku was already at the meeting place. "Ayame... you remind me so much of my older sister..." He muttered. "That reminds me, I have to ask her what her name is..."

SCREEE

"Gah! What's that noise!" He yelled. As he looked up to the sky, he saw multiple crimson beams cut through the clouds. The beams had been shot from a black ship high in the sky looking down upon the white male. As Haku looked at the crimson beams, he couldn't help but think that they looked like the blood red trars of a cloud... that they looked, like rain...

**20 minutes later**

Ayame gasped as she arived at the meeting place. The area was destroyed as if a giant explosion had gone off. Her heast cought in her throught as she scaned the area, for in the middle of it all, was the body, it's beautiful white fur dyed crimson with blood, it's golden eyes closed, never to open again.

"It's... like a peice of art..." Ayame thought to herself. To her, the scene was both tragic yet beautiful. "But death isn't beautiful..." She thouthet to herself wondering why she would think that.

"It was a noble's ship." A voice said. Ayame truned and saw a pack of 4 males standing there looking at her. With them was a woman who smelt of lunar flowers and had pink hair and red eyes, the flower maiden. There was a small rust colored wolf with 4 silver bracelets on his right paw, there was also a heavy set tan wolf with a black collar with a small silver plate with the letter 'H' on it. The third wolf was gray and had an 'X' shaped scar on his chest, and finally, the one who had spoken to her and seemed to be the alpha, was a white wolf with golden eyes... A contrast to her black coat and silver eyes...

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"It was a noble's ship that did this. They were aiming at that wolf there." the white wolf, Kiba, said motioning to Haku's still form.

"A noble...?" Ayame asked dumbstruck.

"Was he a friend of yours?" The rust colore one, Toboe, asked. Ayame remained silent.

"Well, was he?" The tan one, Hige, asked. Tsume, the gray wolf, just sat there silently watching Ayame.

Ayame sighed as she looked at Kiba. "No... I'm a lone wolf as well as a traitor. I don't have friends..." She said as she turned away from the four males, glancing once more at Haku, then leaving...

Little did she know, but in that moment, her younger brother had died. He had been sitting under a tree glancing at the sky and waiting for another wolf. One of his last thought's before he died had been of the black wolf that reminded him so much of his big sister. His final thought, had been of the brimson red rain that was falling upon him from the sky. It had been as if even the heavens were intent ofn preventing him from seeing his sister again... As if they were intent on making sure, that those two wolves never knew the truth...

As Ayame reached the top of a snow capped hill, she looked back at the crater, a small red and white form near the center. Ayame held back a sob as she stared at Haku's dead, unmoving body. He had been the only one who didn't care that she was a traitor. She sighed, "My friend, let's meet again, next time, in paradise..." She said. As she finished her sentence, snow started to fall. It seened to be as if it wanted to preserve the beauty and the sorrow of the land as a frozen picture... Ayame lifted her head up to the heavens and let out a sorrow filled howl. As her howl reached up to the heavens, a sorrow filled voice began to sing a song that entwined itself with the howl. The voice belonged to the flower maiden, to Cheza. With a final look at Haku, Ayame turned her back on the scene. Never to look back upon it ever again...

**(A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil for writing this. As I said I was in a 'less-than-happy' mood. Well, I hope you liked it, please review. This is Kitsune, signing off.)**


End file.
